The Dead Don't Talk
by Kem'Ajiana
Summary: Bella and Edward are at the Cemetery several years after tragic a fight between the La Push and the Cullens'. Reminiscing about the past full of sorrows and looking to a glorious future ahead. *Revamped! version up!*
1. Original version

_**K's this is my first oneshot...sorta. Well, this is my first Oneshot PUBLISHED,XD. Anyway, I hope that anyone who reads this Reviews.**_

**The Dead Don't Talk**

BPOV

I wound through the streets, ignoring the gasps that people uttered when I passed them. I walked to the Church...and around it...until the gravestones came into view. Taking a deep breath, I walked in, opening the gate with a heavy heart.

I ran my hands along the wind-worn headstones and felt my heart tighten as I felt the name underneath my hands.

_Charlie Swan_

_You shall never be forgotten_

I squeezed my eyes shut and walked to the next headstone. This time, tears fell from my eyes as I read the inscription on it...

_Jacob Black_

_You stuck with me...You're memory will too_

_You shall be forever missed_

I could not feel anything but the emptiness in my heart as I moved on to the ring of six headstones...I knew that I should feel happy, but I felt sadness as I looked on at the ring. The first was one that I felt the worst for...

_Carlisle Cullen_

_Not Dead, but sleeping in the confines of the earth..._

I laughed at the first four wods chisled into the stone and I ran my hands down the edges of the stone beside his.

_Esme Cullen_

_Loving wife, caring mother..._

Four simple words to describe her caring nature and gentle words she'd spoken. I would never forget her, even when I joined them in the earth. But, I knew, at the same time, that I could never, for they were not in the earth, but in the sky and waters...spread by the La Push boys...

**_The La Push boys..._**mys fist clenched as I remembered how they had started the war. The stupid, no-need war...just so that Jake could get to me. I shook my head and moved on.

I felt tears again spring to my eyes as I felt the nexr couple of gravestones.

_Rosalie Cullen _

_Perfect by nature_

_Emmett Cullen_

_Never was there a more brave soul than his, _

_and crying is for saps._

I moved on, not wanting to feel that familiar pain that I was certain to if I stayed in that spot for much longer. It was ust like Emmet to have his final words _"crying is for saps." _The final two nearly doubled me over as I thought of who should be under them.

_Jasper Cullen_

_Empathy is--_

_Alice Cullen_

_Don't cry for me...there is life after death._

Most of the words on Jasper's were smudged off, and I couldn't think of them as I walked on, leaving the headstoned behind me. I couldn't leave though, until I looked back once... and I couldn't move when I saw it.

The sun had broken through the clouds and was shining stright down in the middle of the ring of gravestones. And there they were. Sparkling just as they should have when they were alive.

Carlisle looked at me and pulled a smiling Esme tighter to himelf before smiling himself and waving to me. _This isn't happening..._ Then it was Rosalie who waved, her hair straight down her back, even as the wind blew. Emmett grinned as he punched Jasper in the shoulder and pulled Rosalie into a bear hug. Jasper shot Emmett a look as squeezed Alice tighter..._Alice! _I squeezed my eyes tight, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. Alice waved to me and I smiled back at her.

"_Don't cry Bella!"_ I heard her say, wether it was in my mind or not...I don't know. _But, _i thought to myself, _the dead don't talk!_ "_Please Bells. We're finally happy! Really._"

"Of course Alice. But it is hard."

_"We know Bella."_ It was Emmett who spoke this time, his golden eyes were troubled as he watched me.

_"We have to go now Bella."_ Esme. "_Don't forget that you still have him."_

With that, the sun was covered by the clouds and I watched them dissapear one-by-one. First Jasper, and Carslisle lase, his smile the las thing I saw.

A had touched my shoulder and I turned to see Edward, his eyes soft for the pain that I felt. I took a step and found myself unable to walk any more. I collapsed into his arms. My dry sobs wracking my body. _Don't cry for us Bella..._ I silenced myself and stood up shakily.

My cold hand in Edwards, we walked from the cemetary and my still heart felt the pain that could not be released in tears. The sun struck our shoulders, making us gleam inhumanly. I smiled as Edward and I walked away.

_They were at peace at last..._

--

**Okies, this may not make YOU cry, but is sure as heck made me cry. **

**R&R! Please and Thank you!**

**xXxXLover of the DeadXxXx**


	2. Revamped! version

_The Dead Don't Talk_

Revamped!

By:_ Kem'Ajiana_

__**A/N: Welcome to the _revamped!_ edition of _The Dead Don't Talk!_ I hope you enjoy this rendition more-so than the original version. R & R as always! (:**

_Fifteen years._

Fifteen years since the La Push boys decided to wage war on my family. The Cullen's hadn't stood a chance with so many. Not a single chance. But we fought, still, even with the odds so stacked against us. And we lost. Stupid wolves.

I lengthened my stride, passing a couple that looked remarkably like Mike and Jessica, though I didn't stop to ask. The woman clutched a little girl's hand in hers as she laughed at whatever her husband had said. The town's church came into view, strikingly white against the green backdrop of trees and moss. I stood at the steps, staring up at the large brown cross hanging above the heavy front doors. Wordlessly, I skirted the edge and through the rusted old gate. It swung shut behind me with a loud clang that didn't belong here in this silent graveyard.

I ran my hand, gloved in black, over the hardness of the stones as I approached the series of six that wrenched my dead, stone-cold heart to pieces.

The first was Charlie's. He'd thrown himself between Sam and me, and had payed the ultimate price for his transgression. I remembered the blood and his ragged breath as his chest was crushed underneath Sam's awesome strength. He hadn't known what reason Sam had come, or the story behind our people, just that he was there to kill me.

_'A man of talent and courage,_

_He always went the extra mile.'_

I wrenched myself away from his, moving on to the one that I found, in my heart, most pitiful. Jacob Black, torn apart by his obsessive love for me, had gone mad after my change so many years ago. He'd gone to Sam immediately, and they'd launched their war on us. I did not see him fall.

_'As you pass by,_

_And cast an eye,_

_As you are now,_

_So once was I.'_

My heart would not pity him as I moved to the largest monument built up at the edge of the cemetery, sparkling and white and beautiful. A tribute to six of the most amazing people I'd known in my life. I started at the top, cringing.

Carlisle had been so kind and understanding. I couldn't hardly believe it, still. He was my other father. The one that I looked up to most.

_'Not dead, but sleeping.'_

Beneath his was Esme's. She hadn't been a fighter, and Jacob had made a point of her before all of us. They'd executed her, leaving her body at the edge of their territory as a hint at what was to come.

_'Loving wife, Caring mother.'_

Rosalie came next. Her beauty had done nothing for her after Emmett had been torn away from her, separated by a wall of wolves. They'd torn her apart, and I remembered seeing her outstretched hand reaching for her husband before she fell.

_'Perfect by Nature.'_

Beneath hers, Emmett's was bold-faced and so much like him in life. Nothing he'd ever done was half-way.

_'**Moved on and moved away,**_

_**You're not here, those no reason to stay.'**_

Alice and Jasper came next, and it nearly doubled me over. Back to back, they had died as they lived: together.

_'A soldier's job is never through,see,_

_I now stand guard at Heaven's scene.'_

_'There is no Future without the Past.'_

With a run of my fingers over Alice's name, I unclasped my necklace, silver with the words _Family_ engraved on the back of the round pendant, on the tip of the grave, where it dangled and swayed with the breeze.

When I finally turned away, I was frozen where I stood.

The clouds had lifted and the shining sun formed a complete circle around the graveyard. I refused to blink, fearing my illusions would fade away as fast as they'd come.

Carlisle smiled before clutching Esme closer to his body, her hand waving in greeting. _This can't be happening..._ Then it was Rosalie, her eyes bright, that was smiling, clinging to the hand of Emmett, who just shrugged and punched Jasper in the shoulder. The blonde man glowered at him as he squeezed Alice tighter. Alice beamed, but gave a disapproving glance at what I wore.

_'I taught you to dress better than that!'_ It was Alice's voice, I realized with a start, savoring it.

_'We both did.'_ That was Rosalie. I couldn't forget the sneer in her voice, no matter how much time would pass.

Emmett threw his head back and laughed, his body shaking. _'Give her a break, girls! Can't you see she'd _grieving_?'_

_'What's there to grieve about?_' sniped Jasper, returning the punch to the shoulder.

I stood there, shaking like a leaf, and Alice broke away from the group, gliding over to me. _'You know, Bella, there's no reason to cry anymore.'_

I nodded. "I know. But...but it's my fault you're all dead!"

_'No it's not,'_ came a gruff reply. My body froze. A tall, dark figure faded into sight, head bowed. _'It was mine. I'm sorry._'

"Jacob!" I cried. I wanted to fling my arms around his neck and squeeze him tight. Though he'd murdered my family, I could see the regret and pain in his eyes.

He smirked a little. _'Does that mean you forgive me, Bells?'_

My lips trembled. "Jake...I forgave you a long, long time ago. I just didn't realize it till now."

A hand clasped his back and my father, Charlie Swan, looked back at me with his ever-present frown. _'How are you doing, Bells?'_

"Charlie?" I breathed. "_Dad?_"

He nodded, a faint smile lifting his frown. _'It's good to see you too.'_

Alice danced back into my line of sight. _'Hey, Bella, we have to go now._' She looked up to the sky, where a cloud threatened to cover the sun.

_'Don't grieve anymore,'_ came Esme's soft murmur.

The cloud covered the sky, and the figures of my family and friends disappeared one by one. Emmet went first, with another trademark shrug and smirk, Jacob and Carlisle last, side-by-side, their smiles the last thing I saw of them.

The gate shrieked open and Edward approached me, laying a bouquet of white roses at the foot of the grave of his family. He took my hand in his and I collapsed into his arms, dry sobs wracking my body, unable to stand. He stroked my hair, murmuring soft things into my ear. His voice soothed my pain and I found myself soon walking away from the small cemetery with my hand in his.

Alice's voice whispered again in my ear, _'We're at peace at last._'

The sun struck the gravestone, and it sparkled as Edward and I, hand-in-hand, walked away. For the first time in fifteen years, I felt as if my heart was beating again.


End file.
